This development relates to vehicle tow bar assemblies and, more particularly, to tow bar assemblies or systems that facilitate so-called “four wheels down” towing. The development is particularly suited for towing an automobile type vehicle behind a self contained or bus type camper and will be described with reference thereto. However, the development can also be used for similar applications in related environments.
Self contained camper units or buses are becoming quite popular with families and the like who travel the country for business and/or pleasure. Oftentimes, these units are rather large and cumbersome and difficult to drive or otherwise maneuver in cities or other urban areas. The camper units are typically parked in campgrounds or other designated areas where, once parked, they are difficult or inconvenient to move if the owner for some reason wants or needs drive to an area some distance from the parked unit.
As a result of the foregoing circumstances, many people have commenced to tow regular automobiles behind their camper units in order to have the flexibility of taking side trips or other travel once the camper units have been parked in a camper parking area. While towing vehicles is itself well known, the so-called four wheels down type of towing arrangement is becoming quite popular in this environment. In this type of towing arrangement, a tow bar extends outwardly from the rear of the camper unit and is secured by releasable means to the towed vehicle so that all four wheels of the towed vehicle ride on the road surface during towing.
Tow bar systems for accommodating four wheels down towing are known in the industry and typically require a special tow bar connection to be installed on the vehicle to be towed. The tow bar connection requires some modification to or removal of a portion of the vehicle grill. In existing arrangements, the tow bar connection is such that a pair of spaced apart elongated prongs or spikes extend outwardly from the vehicle grill area generally parallel to and on opposite sides of the vehicle longitudinal axis. These prongs or spikes, in turn, are received by spaced apart receivers disposed on the rear of the tow bar itself. Locking pins are then used to interconnect the tow bar and prongs in order that the vehicle can be safely towed behind the camper unit. When the camper is parked and it is desired to use the towed vehicle, it is simply necessary to remove the locking pins to release the vehicle from its connected condition to the camper unit.
While the foregoing type of towing arrangement is finding success, some problems and issues have been noted. First, it is typically necessary to remove or alter at least a portion of the vehicle grill to facilitate installation of the special tow bar connection. This, in turn, leaves an unsightly appearance to the vehicle when it is driven around by itself. Second, the spikes or prongs extend outwardly from the vehicle grill area and thus create a safety hazard. That is, the spikes or prongs are most generally located at or slightly below knee level and create a potential hazard to persons walking by the front of the vehicle when it is parked. Such potential is particularly acute in the night season when the spikes or prongs are much more difficult to observe to an unwary pedestrian. In an effort to help alleviate this problem, some people have taken to cutting slits in tennis balls, and then inserting such a tennis ball over the outwardly protruding end of each of the spikes or prongs. This, at best, is deemed to be only a temporary fix, and the tennis balls may fall off during driving or otherwise. Moreover, this approach creates an unsightly condition on the vehicle. While it is possible to remove the entire tow bar connection or the spikes or prongs from the vehicle when not in use, such removal is both time consuming and difficult.
Many of the four wheels down installations also include an additional air connection terminal which similarly protrudes outwardly from the grill area of the towed vehicle intermediate the spikes or prongs. This air connection facilitates operation of the brakes of the towed vehicle as is known and presents another unsightly appearance and safety hazard. Still further, installation of the tow bar connection oftentimes necessitates removal of the front license plate mounting bracket. Many states mandate that both front and rear license plates be displayed, so the front license plate must then be displayed in the front window or some other available area at the front of the automobile. This is both cumbersome and unsightly.
The subject new development is deemed to address and overcome the foregoing issues and problems, and provide a new protective and decorative faux vehicle grill component which readily accommodates four wheels down types of vehicle towing systems.